Keeping a promise
by Jinksyfire
Summary: Chihiro has grown up without seeing Haku, so she makes one final visit to the palce where everything began for them. There, she tells the sky of a promise that she made, and was willing to keep forever. *Warnings-Lemon later in the story!    *


**(Author's notes)**

**Hello everybody! This is my first 'Spirited Away" fan fiction story, so I'm very excited to be writing this one! I was going to have this as a one-shot scene, but then I wrote it out and it was waaaaaaay to long! So, I thought that I'd just make a nice, short and simple little story for you all! Once again, I'm very happy that I finally got around to writing this! Enjoy! ^_^**

**(Story)**

An eighteen-year-old Chihiro was now sitting in her car, calmly making her way up the gravel road. Actually, it wasn't her car, it was a hand-me-down car that she got form her parents. They wanted to get her a new car, but she insisted on keeping the car for herself. One, she thought that her parents deserved a new car that they could use and enjoy. And two, this was the same car that took her to the destination she was heading towards now. She wanted to keep everything from that moment in her life as close to her as possible…at least until she had to leave for college.

This was the last night that she was staying in her hometown. Tomorrow she had to leave for her university. She was going off to study and double major not only in History, but Mythology as well. She wanted to study ancient Japanese folktales and Myths and discover what events from History may have inspired those acts, or even if some of those tales affect the beliefs of society today. She had her scholarships, her bags pack, her going away party form her parent…now she had to say goodbye to one last place.

She parked her car in front of the familiar crumbled red building with the archway. As she locked her car, she stood by her car and heaved a sigh as she glanced at the archway. It was dusk, so the sky was starting to darken, making the entrance look pitch black. Chihiro wasn't afraid of the darkness though…not anymore. She calmly walked through the pitch black archway until she reached the opening that looked like a train station. There was still some sun outside, so a lovely golden light shined through the windows, making the place feel warm. Chihiro took her time touching the benches and pillars, wondering how she was once afraid of such a beautiful place. She then made her way over to the bird feeder that stood dormant in a corner of the room, and she glanced into what little water was left inside of it.

A lot had changed about Chihiro since she came here so long ago. Now eighteen years old, she had grown out of her child figure and developed a slender built with lovely curves that her light green half-sleeved shirt wrapped around. Long slender legs were apparent from a pale red skirt that reached just past her knees. Despite her mother's stern glances, she wore ankle high socks with her worn out hiking boots with this outfit. Her face had also changed as well. Her chubbiness faded away with time and a nice heart-shaped face became apparent. Her dark brown hair had also grown much longer, toward her hips now. It was cut in layers now so that her full hair could show off its nice natural waves. Despite all of this, Chihiro noticed two things that hadn't changed about her looks since her last visit here.

Not a day when by when she didn't wear the pink-sparkling headband Zeniba weaved for her. Today, she wore a section of her hair in a lone side braid with the pink hairband tying it up and the end. The other thing that never changed about her were her eyes. They still remained large and dark brown, full of curiosity and kindness. Chihiro dipped her hand in the water, rippling the image, before heading out of the train station.

She walked out into the open field of grass and took in the scenery. The golden light of the dusk gave off a magical feeling as she stepped out into the field and took in the scent of fresh air. Then, she detected a different smell.

_Hmmm…they must have started cooking the food for the spirits already._

A gust of wind then blew behind her, emitting that familiar chilling moan that beckoned her to move forward. This time, she wasn't fazed by it. She bravely walked forward as the wind disappeared. She then walked up toward the top of the hill and noticed the lane of rocks that were piled up on by the stairs. She could see the rooftops of the town that led up to the bathhouse. She wanted to walk up to those streets one last time…she wanted to visit the bathhouse and see Rin, and Kamaji, even Yubaba, and see how much Boh had grown. She wanted to see Zeniba along with No-Face. She wanted to return to that wonderful and mystical world again…but she knew that she couldn't.

The top of those stairs was where she and Haku parted ways. It was the place where he said that he couldn't go any farther until he was freed from Yubaba's grasp. Now, it was Chihiro's turn to not take a step forward. She's made a commitment in her world. She'd already made her plans for college and to study, and a family that she had to be happy with. Her unconscious binding to those commitments kept her barricaded out of the spirit world. She knew that if she walked past the barrier, she would be lost in the spirit world, never wanting to leave that again. Maybe someday, when she was finished college, she could take that extra step and escape into this world permanently. But for now, the bottom of those stairs was the furthest that she could go.

With a heavy sigh on her part, turned around and started walking down the hill she'd just climbed. About halfway down, she paused and fell back into the long grass, letting her hair fall about her and her body grow suddenly tired. She glanced over and saw the sun just above the treetops, ready to set. She let her memories of this place fill her in. She then let her gentle voice began to talk aloud to herself as she sun began to set.

"Haku…ten years…it's been ten years since I've last seen your face…ten years since we said goodbye and held hands before we parted. We'd made a promise that we'd see each other again. I'm keeping that promise to you know. If you haven't freed yourself from Yubaba yet, then talking now is futile. But…if you did free yourself, like you told me you would…then you can see me…listen to me…or sense me all you want. I just wanted to come here to keep a promise. Even if you don't see me now…there will be opportunities for me to come by later and visit. It won't be tomorrow, or the next day, or even the next four years…but it will be sometime." Chihiro softly said as she gazed at the sunset. At that moment, the wind blew around her again. She wasn't sure if it was real, or her imagination…but she thought for sure that there was something different about this wind. It was rushed, but, it was cool and refreshing at the same time too. It was just…different. And Chihiro got lost in her own thoughts again. She closed her eyes and let the memories flash through her mind again.

"Haku…please…know that I'll be keeping that promise…please know that I've missed you and that I've wanted for so long to see you and that I'll continue coming here for years on end to visit…" Chihiro quietly said as she felt relaxed and calm.

"…I know Chihiro." A voice gently said. Chihiro sat up in shock and frantically looked around for the voice. She then frantically stood up as she turned around and stared at the figure before her.

A man who was at least a foot taller than her stood there in front of her on the hill. He was tall and had a lean body behind traditional noble kimonos of white and blue, even though he wore no shoes. His black hair grew to just past his shoulders. It too was cut in layers, emitting a slight wave to them. His handsome face smiled gently at her as she inspected him. But…it was his eyes. His green eyes that were so pale before were now bright and sparkling, almost like jewels. Then showered Chihiro with adoration and kindness as his image filled her mid, and she gasped as the memories came back to her.

"H-…Haku…Haku! It's you!" Chihiro said, feeling the butterflies emerge in her stomach as she said his name. The man smiled as she said the name.

"It's been far too long Chihiro. I know I promised to see you but…it took a little longer than I thought for that stubborn Yubaba to tear up my contract, and then I…!" Haku said. He was suddenly cut off when Chihiro thrusted into him and wrapped her arms around him. He fell back onto the ground, catching her as he went down.

"Oh Haku, I don't care! I didn't care how long it took! The thing that matters now is that you're here and I know that you're not a dream or imaginary because you're talking to me and I can touch you and…and…" Chihiro babbled as her surge of excitement left her. She lifted herself up bit and gazed down at the man just below him. She then fully sat up and grabbed his hand. He sat up next to her, wondering what she was going to do. She took his hand and gently grazed the palm of his hands with her fingertips, like she did after eh fed her the mysterious berry do long ago.

"…I can touch you…" Chihiro said with exhilaration at she touched him. Haku then smiled and closed his hands around hers. Chihiro glanced up at him as he squeezed her hand.

"But…it is almost night Chihiro." Haku gently warned.

"Oh…right…I have to leave before it turns into night." Chihiro said as she stood up. She was about to walk away, but she was held back by Haku. He stood up along with her while still holding her hand.

"Chihiro…I'll go with you this time." Haku gently said. Chihiro gasped in shock.

"You…you're really free now aren't you?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes. My contract with Yubaba is over. As you informed me, my river disappeared years ago. I have nowhere else to go but with you. And, quite frankly…" Haku said as he now laced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I've wanted to see you for so long. Last time, I had to let you go. Now…I can walk with you, and I will!" Haku said with content in his eyes. Chihiro then heaved a sigh of excitement as he told her this.

"All right…let's go then!" Chihiro playfully said as she tugged on Haku's hand. They both then ran together, holding hands. They fled over the grassy hill side and blazed through the train station together. They plunged into the dark tunnel together and made it to the other side, the Sun now disappearing over the treetops. As they both paused in front of the entrance to the spirit world, Haku now let his thoughts run through his mind.

_Finally! I'm free! I'm free to leave and go where ever I want, and be with whoever I want to…!_

His thoughts were cut off when a sensation his him in the face…or rather, in the lips. Chihiro excitedly wrapped her arms around him and gave Haku as sweet a kiss as she could possibly give him. She then widened her eyes when she realized what she was doing, and she immediately let go of him.

"Oh I uh…oh Gods I-I'm sorry Haku! I just got caught up in the excitement of our reunion and, then the running and the…the…" Chihiro said as she babbled. Then she quieted down as she felt panic from her own embarrassment sweep over her. Haku stared wide eyes at her for a moment, and then he slightly laughed out loud. Chihiro opened her mouth and was about to talk back, but her embarrassment struck her again, and she blushed and glanced down at the ground in shame. Haku noticed this, and immediately felt the sense of guilt sweep over him.

"Oh Chihiro, I'm sorry." Haku said as he stepped forward toward her. He then towered over her and closed her into him as he embraced her once again. It was a few moments before he got a reaction from her, but she eventually reached back towards him and embraced him back. They both just stood there, embracing each other for a few moments before they released each other.

"Well, I have to get back home now. I promised my parents that I wouldn't be gone for long." Chihiro said as she made her way over to her car. She was about to open her door when she paused and turned back to Haku.

"Haku…do you-do you have anywhere else that you can go now? Any place that you can stay now that you're out of the spirit world?" Chihiro asked. Haku just smiled at her with reassurance.

"I'll manage Chihiro." He said. But that wasn't a good enough answer to Chihiro. She shook her head and walked back to Haku again. She inspected him for a few moments before taking her hand.

"Well, you helped me get by when I went in your world…now I get to help you in mine. Come with me!" Chihiro said as she tugged Haku to her car. She helped him slip into the passenger door and get the seat belt on. Then she hurried and revved the engine and drove away. Haku just sat in the seat as Chihiro drove, and wondered what she could be up to. She then drove in front of a little strip mall and got out of her car. She inspected Haku again for a few moments.

"Wait here in for a few minutes, please." Chihiro asked. She then disappeared into the store. Haku patiently waited for her until she returned a few moments later with a bag in her hand.

"Here are some clothes and a pair of shoes that I bought for you. You're going to have to wear these as long as you're in my world." Chihiro said as she placed the bag in the backseat. Haku nodded his head in response.

"Of course." He said. Chihiro then started the car and started driving back home, giving him instructions.

"All right. Here's what I have in mind right now. Did you hear me talking about going off for college tomorrow?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes" Haku nodded.

"Good. Well, you know what apartments are, right? Those buildings that filled in your river?"

"Of course." Haku patiently replied.

"Good. Well, tomorrow I'm moving into a new apartment that's near the school I'm going to, but I still need to find a roommate. You are my roommate. But tonight, you have to sleep in my house tonight so that we can both leave tomorrow, understand?" Chihiro asked.

"Completely. I think I can handle this." Haku confidently replied back.

"Good! But, now I'm going to have to explain this to my Dad. There's no way I can make you a student…hmm…" Chihiro said as she pondered the options.

"What if I got a job somewhere, Chihiro? Like when I helped you get a job at the bathhouse when you were stuck in my world!" Haku asked.

"Oooh, great idea Haku! I know that there are a few restaurants, some stores…and a library there that had job openings. We'll tell my Dad that you've gotten some job interviews there. He hasn't been there yet so he has no idea what's in town." Chihiro quickly said.

"All right, I think that I can manage. Than you Chihiro…" Haku said gently to her. It was all that Chihiro could do to keep focused on the road as he said those words.

**(Author's notes)**

**Review and tell me what you think so far! I'm looking forward to updating this story very soon! ^_^**


End file.
